Engineer
The Engineer is one of the playable characters in Risk of Rain 2. How to Unlock The Engineer is unlocked upon completing the Challenge "Engineering Perfection" (Complete 30 stages.) Skills Bouncing Grenades grenades that deal each. | notes = * Can sprint while charging }} Pressure Mines when an enemy walks nearby, or Can place up to 4. |notes = * Mines do not stick to allies or enemies, but do stick to Bubble Shield. * There's no damage falloff. }} Spider Mines when an enemy walks nearby. Can place up to 4. | notes = * Unlocked via the "Engineer: 100% Calculated" Challenge. (As Engineer, defeat the teleporter boss in less than 5 seconds after it spawns.) * These mines have a greater range as they seek out enemies, and double the damage of the default mines if thrown directly onto enemies (or otherwise not allowed to arm), making this a good potential 'upgrade' for many players' playstyles }} Bubble Shield that blocks all incoming damage. | notes = * Lasts for 15s * Only one can be active at a time * Flashes before disappearing * Enemies can move inside the barrier, negating its effects * Anything can fire outwards from the shield, and nothing can fire through it inwards (including yourself). }} TR12 Gauss Auto-Turret Fires a cannon for . Can place up to 2. | notes = * Description clarification: Fires a cannon for 70% of the turret's damage, which is nearly the same as 100% of the engineer's damage. A turret's items will use the turret's base damage to calculate damage. }} TR58 Carbonizer Turret turret that Fires a laser for that . Can place up to 2. | notes = * Unlocked via the "Engineer: Better With Friends" Challenge. (As Engineer, recruit 12 minions at one time.) }} Tips * Getting several Bustling Fungus and stacking on top of each other is a great way to cheese certain bosses. This isn't as effective on the Magma Worm as it tends to knock the Engineer out of the healing radius or outright destroy the turrets, but the ' auto-aim may make this boss easier to fight nonetheless. * Getting plenty of AoE and/or proc items for your (like Sticky Bomb, Ukulele, Will-o'-the-wisp, Sentient Meat Hook, etc.) and some healing items for the early game (like Monster Tooth) will turn them into fairly self-sufficient powerhouses. If you manage to get the right items, both damage and defense wise, these turrets will pretty much clear stages by themselves! * A single Hardlight Afterburner can allow for 100% uptime of . * Stacking Bandolier can lead to a constant up time of your , allowing for good cover from Wisps and Titans/Colossi as the game progresses. It also proves useful to refresh your ' cooldown, giving you a backup in case one of them gets destroyed. * Both and can be stuck onto the outside surface of the . Crowbar is highly useful for both mines. * Placing on elevated positions may allow them to jump onto airborne enemies. Similarly they can be placed onto NPCs and other survivors in a coop situation unlike the immobile . * Leeching Seed is a high priority item, as it heals your as they deal damage. They're particularly useful on the more rapid firing . * Due to their faster firing speed, are better at proccing certain item such as Tri-Tip Dagger, Stun Grenade, Sticky Bomb and Shattering Justice. Soldier's Syringe and 57 Leaf Clover may improve them further (though these are universally good on both turrets). * Due to the AI behavior of , Focus Crystals might be useful when they eventually haphazardly charge into enemies. A Genesis Loop and a few Topaz Brooches or Monster Teeth can allow them to turn this caveat into a positive. * Do note that only Paul's Goat Hoof and Red Whip increase the movement speed of s as they never sprint. It is unknown as of yet whether Hopoo Feather effects them. * You may sprint while is charging up. Deploying will not stop sprinting. * Acquiring Rejuvenation Rack, N'Kuhana's Opinion, and as many Bustling Fungus as possible will allow the stationary to spawn many of the flaming skull projectiles as you and both your turrets will all heal each other (causing N'Kuhana's Opinion to continuously proc). * and the will not receive new items their Engineer picks up after deployment. Their items are only updated upon redeployment. * Both greatly benefit from Dio's Best Friend as the 3 second invincibility time will always reset on newly deployed turrets as long as the Dio's Best Friend has not been used up on the Engineer himself. This is an especially important item during Monsoon runs. * Bandolier can be used to offset the long cooldown of the turrets, though can pick the ammo packs up by walking atop them. This may not be a problem if you and your turrets have Visions of Heresy. Trivia * Engineer was one of the playable characters in the first Risk of Rain.